


Dense?

by coffeedrinker62a



Category: IS: Infinite Stratos
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeedrinker62a/pseuds/coffeedrinker62a
Summary: A long needed conversation between sister and brother to clarify a nagging matter.





	Dense?

Writer’s note: My attempt to answer a simple question.

“Come to my room after you shower and get dressed, Orimura,” orders Orimura-Sensei. After overhearing her younger brother’s latest gaffes, she is beginning to wonder how they can share the same DNA.

“Are we having dinner together?” he asks innocently enough after brushing off the latest assaults from Houki and Laura.

Not answering, she turns away from him and mumbles, “Has he always been this dense?”

“I don’t understand why you are so angry with me?” queries Ichika after not reading his older sister’s mood correctly.

“Just come to my room and you will find out,” says Chifuyu walking away.

Heading off to shower, none of the girls says one word to him as he passes by.

“Baka,” hisses Rin under her breath.

As usual, Ichika misses the sniping remarks.

An hour later…

A knock.

After a few moments, the door opens and Chifuyu is not smiling. A smart phone is in her hand.

All Ichika hears is, “Sit at the table. I will be with you in a moment.”

Walking in and closing the door behind him, he does as ordered.

Neither saw a familiar figure approaching as the door latch clicked.

She walks over by the window and continues with her conversation on the device.

Seeing no dishes laid out or food cooking, Ichika wonders what is going on here.

“Should I make dinner, Chifuyu Nee?” asks Ichika once again misreading the situation.

“Keep your ass at the table,” says Chifuyu curtly.

Never hearing her use bad language before, he gulps.

Finishing her call, an unhappy Chifuyu sits across from him.

Ichika goes to say something, but an upraised hand from her stops him in his tracks.

“I have one question for you,” says Chifuyu in a measured tone, “Do you enjoy toying with a young girl’s heart, or do you really understand nothing about women?”

“W-what do you mean, Chifuyu Nee?” answers Ichika with his own question.

“It is a simple enough question, Ichika,” says Chifuyu raising her voice, “I will not repeat myself.”

A light comes on…

…and he is not happy.

Sensing this, Chifuyu’s demeanor changes slightly.

“Do you mean having six Tsundere girls and Kanzashi always chasing after me?” he responds with his own bit of ire, “Or, having the rest of the class assuming things about me without even asking.”

Taken aback somewhat by his sudden response, she did not expect this from him.

The person outside in the hallway receives a surprise by his candor.

He continues, “I am fifteen and in my first year of high school, so what do I know about women. When I saw Houki and Rin for the first time in years, I just wanted to renew our friendship. That is all. As for the others, I did not ask them to come onto me. Tatenashi is the worst one of them thinking that I would go for her as a possible boyfriend candidate. She is way too pushy for me anyway.”

He pauses to take a breath.

“So, the wheel does have a live hamster turning it,” says Chifuyu sarcastically with a wry smile.

“You say that, Chifuyu Nee,” says Ichika angrily, “but being punched or kicked on a regular basis just because I cannot give any of them the answer that they want gets old very quickly.”

“Are you saying that none of them interests you?” she asks finally understanding him.

“As a friend, yes. As a girlfriend, no.”

He responds to this without any hesitation.

Outside the door, tears form in someone’s eyes.

“Why, if I might ask?” she says looking at him in the eye.

“Because I want to enjoy my life right now,” he answers, “and, I would not want to hurt the others.”

“You could have said this this them when you had the opportunity,” says Chifuyu still a bit exasperated.

“Like I said, I do not understand their feelings,” says Ichika looking away feeling very sheepish right now.

“Well,” she says going for the heart of the matter, “maybe you ought to tell them.”

“I thought they would have understood that already,” he rejoins feeling cornered.

Thinking that he has become dense once again, Chifuyu receives another surprise when he adds, “I made a wrong assumption and know now that I need to finally set everyone straight, Chifuyu Nee. Tomorrow morning, I’ll make an announcement to everyone before class begins.”

“Do you mean that, Ichika?” she asks in disbelief.

“I do.”

As the door opens, no one sees Houki crying as she runs back to her room.

The End


End file.
